


Wallflower with power

by Iliadfucker



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Super hero and villain shit, did I mention Canada, i want them to be happy, prucan, prussia and Canada ayyyyy?, this honestly feels shitty but whatever eyy, yeah - Freeform, yeah Canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:02:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15948956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iliadfucker/pseuds/Iliadfucker
Summary: Matthew is just a normal kid in high school. He doesn’t love it but getting kicked out? No way! He would do anything to stay! Anything! Even if that means... cross dressing... venturing out of comfort zones... and WAIT! He has to befriend the “delinquent” of the school?! Who knew high school was THIS stressful.





	Wallflower with power

**Author's Note:**

> Hahah I’m not great at writing but I hope you’ll enjoy

“There’s good in you! I know it!”  
“I’m afraid not. I didn’t choose the villain life, the villain life chose me!”  
“What?”  
Heroes can be so annoying. Asking me why I do what I do.  
They wouldn’t understand. No one would.  
Thump thump thump  
I heard my professor’s footsteps getting closer. This is it. I’m going to fail high school. God! I should have done better! I’m only here because of a scholarship! But I just couldn’t get the hang of Music or English! My face is heating up! I have to calm down.  
Ugh. “Hello, mister!” There was a sick smile spreading across his face. “I’m sorry please don’t kick me out! I only have one year left till I’m out of here anyway!” Mr. Edelstein started to stare at me. He looked disappointed, “I know I’m getting expelled! Just make it quick!” Mr. Edelstein was a lanky man with pale skin and slicked back black hair, glasses (probably fake), and he definitely did not seem friendly. His very presence was unsettling “Well first of all Matthew, you are not getting expelled.” I sat there for a few seconds, trying to process what I had just heard. “What? I failed two classes! How am I still here?”   
“Huh!?” I nearly screamed. How was this happening? I mean, I do need to finish high school. But do I have to do it like this? “It’s simple. You join our team, and we’ll let you pass.” He can’t be serious. It wanted to believe he was joking, but I couldn’t help but think he was truly serious. I was not going to become a villain to get through high school. Or was I?  
“Fine- fine…” my voice faltered. How was I agreeing to this? I looked up. It wasn’t only Mr. Edelstein here anymore. Two more people were standing beside him, my English teacher Mister Kirkland, and an effortlessly dashing blond man. “Now here are your two other associates. You obviously know Mister Kirkland, but I don’t think you’ve met his close friend.” The way he said “friend” made it seem like he was implying something. My English teacher stood up “Hey! Don’t insinuate anything! Especially not things that aren’t true!” There was an obvious blush creeping onto his face but the subject at hand seemed to be quite touchy. There’s no way in hell I’m angering anyone here.“Hello.” The man gave me a flashy smile and waved to me. If I had to describe him in one word, it would be, “fabulous,” “Hello.” His accent was very thick and clearly French. “I am Francis, Francis Bonnefoy.” He gave me a wink. I didn’t feel too comfortable talking to any of my associates.  
“Now it is time for your first task!” Mr. Edelstein always talked in a matter-of-fact sort of voice. “You will befriend Gilbert Beilschmidt.” So my first task is befriending someone… I sure am great at that! Ugh. “Okay, sir. May I ask a question?” His eyebrows furrowed. “Yes, Williams?” I didn’t think I could feel more awkward. I was wrong. “Why do I have to become friends with him? Isn’t he known as a delinquent? Are you guys trying to recruit him?” Mr. Kirkland stepped in to answer this question. “Actually, he is a hero.” Him? A hero? Francis smiled. “Yes, he is a hero. His family is very well-known for having children that fight ‘crime’!” I gulped. I never would’ve guessed it. Gilbert, a hero.  
“Why does me becoming friends with Gilbert require me to crossdress?” I tried my very best to remain calm, but who the fuck thought this was a good idea? Francis spoke up and winked. “You’re going to be introduced as a new student.” He flashed a smile. “We can’t have him figuring out that his new friend is also his enemy.” Everything suddenly felt cold. “I’m going to be fighting him?” Mr. Kirkland almost yelled. “Of Course you are! You’re one of us now!” Ahh… life is starting to seem a lot more complicated and I hated it.  
I struggled to figure out how to put the wig but other than that, everything else was surprisingly comfortable. I thought girls clothes were supposed to be a pain? Maybe I should see how I look. I slowly crept to the mirror. I probably look awful. I clenched my teeth, closed my eyes and subconsciously started fidgeting with my hands. I hoped I looked convincing. But then I hoped I didn’t. If I looked strange then my task would have to change! I slowly opened my eyes expecting a mess, but as I opened them I was met with a whole new person.  
The color of the wigs hair was darker than my natural color and it was definitely longer. I was wearing a red beret(probably Francis’ idea) that was matched with a red coat. Underneath I wore the uniform for Gakuen Hetalia. A white button down shirt, a black tie and a beige sweater vest. The only thing I wouldn’t normally wear was the skirt. “It’s surprisingly… fine?” I turned to Francis who looked like a proud father. “You look so pretty!” He was clapping his hands together and before I knew it he pulled me into a tight embrace. “You go girl!” He winked as he continued to compliment me. Gaaahh this is awkward.  
After another hour of Francis gushing over how he was so proud of his new found child, we want on to discuss how things would work. Apparently I was supposed to just, and I’m quoting Mr. Kirkland on this (you know, the English teacher), suck it up,stop being a pussy and become goddamn friends with Gilbert. He should at least let us use words like that when writing essays! I honestly thought villains put much more thought into things. I guess not.  
We finally said our farewells and parted. I had a feeling that this walk home is the most peaceful my life will be for a long while. I put on my headphones and walked home.


End file.
